nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Basilisk (Marvel)
The Basilisk is the name of four fictional characters that appear in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The first is a supervillain who debuts in Marvel Team-Up #16 (Dec. 1973). The second is a mutant who first appears in New X-Men #135 (Dec. 2002). The third is a lizard-like villain who first appears in Morbius, the Living Vampire #5 (Jan. 1993). Basilisk is also the codename used by an alternate reality version of the X-Man Cyclops in the Age of X crossover. History Basil Elks was a common criminal from Norristown, PA who was trying to steal a mystical gem from a museum when he was shot at by a security guard. Instead of striking Elks, the bullet hit and shattered the gem. The shards of the gem struck Elks, transforming him into the Basilisk: his skin became green and scaly and his eyes large and red. As the Basilisk he possessed superhuman physical attributes and could generate and manipulate energy via beams projected from his eyes; this energy could generate heat and ice and allowed him to fly. The gem that empowered him was actually a Kree artifact called an Alpha Stone which had crash-landed on the Earth millennia ago along with another gem, the Omega Stone. The Basilisk sought the second gem to increase his powers. While in the primitive Savage Land he obtained it only to fall into a pit of magma. The Omega Stone actually solidified the magma, encasing the Basilisk in a protective shell. He was later freed by an underground race of subterraneans. Now powered by both stones, he fought Spider-Man and the Thing in New York City. He created a volcano in the Hudson River, only to once again fall into magma and be petrified. Upon resurfacing, he decided to attack Four Freedoms Plaza, the headquarters of the Fantastic Four, the group to which the Thing belonged. However as soon as he appeared he was shot and killed by the vigilante called the Scourge of the Underworld. Years later, the Basilisk was apparently resurrected by the Hood to murder Frank Castle, and was one of a number of villains who took part in a mass jailbreak from the superhuman holding facility called the Raft. He was apparently the cellmate of the Man Bull for a time. Powers and Abilities Powers Post Alpha Stone Absorption The Alpha-Stone transformed the Basil Elk's cellular structure, granting him a number of superhuman physical capabilities after his body absorbed it's shattered pieces. *'Optic Energy Beams:' The Basilisk's major power was the bodily generator of microwave-related energy, which he could emit at will through his eyes. He could thus create a force beam that heated up an intense vortex of air beneath him. This force beam was capable of exerting a force of 1,500 pounds per square inch. This energy was sufficient to lift him into the air simply by training it on the ground. The Basilisk was able to propel himself a maximum of 400 feet into the air with a single force blast. At first, a continuous force blast was necessary to keep him aloft; later, after gaining further power from the Omega-Stone, the Basilisk appeared to be able to levitate himself without utilizing the force blast to do so. Through his force blasts the Basilisk could propel himself through the air at a maximum speed of 250 miles per hour. The Basilisk could also use his energy beams to accelerate or decelerate the molecular motion of the surface of any object upon which he casts his beams. By decelerating the molecular motion of an object and a small layer of air around it, he was able to encase it in a thin but debilitating layer of ice. The greater the duration of his energy bombardment, the greater the deceleration of the molecules, and thus the greater the amount of ice formed. If the Basilisk had used this power on a warm blooded organism for too long, the freezing effect would have penetrated more than the surface of the skin, resulting in tissue damage and possibly death. The Basilisk could also accelerate the molecular motion of an object or organism, generating internal heat in the manner of a microwave oven. He could generate a maximum temperature of 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit, sufficient to melt steel. The Basilisk could control the degree of his energy beam's molecular disturbances at will. Alpha-Stone: *'Peak Human Strength:' The Basilisk's physical strength was enhanced to the peak of human conditioning. While he wasn't superhuman, he was as physically strong as an ordinary human can be and could lift approximately 800 lbs. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Basilisk's enhanced musculature generated less fatigue toxins than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could exert himself physically at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue affected him. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of the Basilisk's body, particularly his lizard-like skin, was harder and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human. His body was durable enough to allow him to wade through lava, which he enjoyed doing often, without sustaining any physical injury. *'Enhanced intelligence:' Post Omega Stone Absorption *'Self-levitation:' Role in Ultima In Ultima, Basilisk is a member of the Org's Neo Masters of Evil following his ressurection by the Hood. But Basil Elks has something else in mind for his big return scheme... "See, once upon a time, Basil Elks was just a petty thief who managed to get his hands on an ancient Kree artefact that gave him a variety of powers, including concussive eye-beams. Since then, he's used those powers to tangle with any number of super-heroes. But what Basil didn't know was that every time he used those powers, a beacon on the Kree homeworld of Hala flashed and an alert was filed. Now, in the aftermath of recent cosmic shenanigans, the once-mighty Kree Empire is in flux. Factions rise and fall, engaging Byzantine schemes against one another and the nominal rulers of the Empire. And one such faction has re-discovered those old alerts, and by extension, the Basilisk. Now, a squad of Kree commandos is tearing through Earth's upper atmosphere with the intention of extracting either the Basilisk, or the power he holds. But Basil Elks is a hard man to find, and an even harder one to hold, and he's not going quietly. And, too, the Basilisk isn't the only wielder of a Kree power source on Earth. There are a number of others, including Moonstone and Man-Wolf. And Basil has discovered that his powers resonate with those of the other wielders, making him, in effect, a cosmic blood-hound. Now the Basilisk isn't a wise man, or a good man, but he is a curious man. Experimenting with his powers even as he readjusts to being in the land of the living, Basil Elks begins to wonder about those resonances and their possible consequence. But because he is also a greedy man, he begins to think that maybe, just maybe, he ought to see about acquiring those other power sources by any means necessary. And above it all, a band of Kree soldiers, determined and armed for war, drawing ever closer to their target..." (Cited from Villains with Potential: Basilisk) So in other words, there's going to be plenty of backstabbery between Basilisk, Moonstone, and Colonel Yon-Rogg for possession of the Kree Stones. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Neo Masters of Evil